


Lonely

by Madstone015



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstone015/pseuds/Madstone015
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing, but there is fluff.





	Lonely

_ I need a saving grace, A hiding place, I don't have forever or time to waste, So don't let me be lonely _

The tall brunette walked into the Barden sorority house after the USO tour with a military deployment bag on her back full of clothes and trinkets from different countries. She was greeted by all the women she’d scouted to be Bellas her Sophomore year but they didn’t ask many questions wrapped in their own world. She wandered up to her room which, despite all her personal effects, seemed so foreign. Instantly she was missing her first Bella family. She sighed running her fingers over the desk and chair, even one of her old songbooks that’d been filled up. None of it felt right anymore, it all felt incomplete.  


_ I wanna shake this winter coat off my sleeve, Dust off a record and just be free, Oh don't let me be lonely, No don't let me be lonely _

Tossing her bag on the bed she proceeded to put everything away. At the end of the mound, also happened to be the last thing she packed was a stack of pictures she’d taken with her camera. She was so sneaky, people didn’t realize she even had it. After getting off the military plane to take a civilian flight home she had time to kill, so she got pictures printed. While she waited she had dinner with Aubrey who was waiting for the same flight. They rehashed things that happened and when Aubrey took her hand thanking her for saving her from the fire the brunette blushed. They took their flight home and now with a real good bye they had parted on the sorority house driveway.

_ When you're young, You can fly, But we trip on clouds 'cause we get too high, And we grow up, And then it's gone, Oh God only knows what we'll become _

Each moment of each emory played in her mind as she ran her fingers over each image. Tears started rolling down her face. The high of singing with her friends, the lows of each disaster, trying to get the girls to just relax and have fun, and the fire with those stupid bees. Who brings bees with them willingly. All she could think about was saving the blonde; from the fire, from missing her father, from her self doubt, from Amy’s crazy father, from drowning, from that stupid Lodge. She was only a 30 minute drive away. Tossing the pictures on the bed her head fell in her hands. She was far too aware, too awake to handle sleeping. She considered going down stairs and partying with the Barden Bellas but sighed the last thing she wanted to do was drink. She knew what she wanted, she doubted it was obtainable.

_ So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight, While we're young and alive, Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive, Oh don't let me, let me be lonely _

Emily looked at the keys on her dresser. It took all of 6 seconds for her to muster the courage. It was 1 am but she was stubborn and determined. She snagged the keys, ran down the stairs and out the door leaving the new Barden Bellas staring at each other in curiosity. She fumbled the keys into the ignition and drove around campus as quickly as she could. She finally hit the freeway and floored it. She didn’t want to waste another second. 

_ Well the night rolls on like a long lost friend, 'Til the sunrise bleeds like the bitter end, Don't let me be lonely _

“I need to see Aubrey Posen.” He shook his head still not moving the boom on the entry gate. She leapt out of the car and started running. She knew how to get to Aubrey’s cabin, remembering even in the dark just how to get there. She was surprised to see half of the blonde lit in the darkness by the cabin’s lights. She just ran harder down the walkway until she took a stutter step to slow herself down enough to jump into Aubrey’s arms. The older woman had caught her so effortlessly. Her hand on Aubrey’s jaw, the other wrapped around her back kissing her passionately. Tears streaming down both their faces. She threaded her fingers into those gorgeous blonde locks kissing her again and again. They heard a car pull up beside them breaking their reverie. They just laughed covering their mouths as they became hyper-aware of their antics. The guard nervously got out of the car, and she watched as Aubrey composed herself enough to take the keys and dismiss him. The blonde took her hand and pulled her to the cabin. They settled into easy conversation on the couch nestled into one another, so animated, all smiles and giggles while taking sips of coffee and tea. Recapping events from the tour and talking honestly about plans of the future. Both curious if their paths could lead in the same direction.

_ Well there's nothing to hide and nothing to prove, Give me all that you are, You've got nothing to lose, Just don't let me be lonely, No don't let me be lonely _

Standing Aubrey took her hand and pulled her gently to the bedroom. Brown eyes wandered the room, it was so perfectly Aubrey and certainly somewhere she could feel at home. Her fingers caressed picture frames taking in personal family photos. She pulled a picture from an envelope in her back pocket, a picture of Aubrey and her father, which caused the blonde to hug and kiss her once more. Setting the picture aside, her fingertips ran down Aubrey’s porcelain skin. Moving forward she pressed their lips together again, this time hugging the older woman’s waist pressing her fingertips under her shirt to tease and touch the softest smoothest skin she ever felt. Aubrey was already starting to remove the brunettes clothing, Emily doing the same in return. She walked the blonde slowly backward till she fell onto the bed, placing a kiss for every inch she crawled up till their lips met. She refused to let Aubrey take charge, making the blonde come truly alive as wall by wall she knocked down the fortress the blonde built around her heart and soul. 

_ So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight, While we're young and alive, Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive, Oh don't let me, let me be lonely _

They’d made love through the entirety of the daylight hours. They were finally able to pull themselves apart from each other long enough to get dressed. She handed the blonde the keys to the car as they left the cabin. Grinning she climbed in the passenger's side, Aubrey already knew where she wanted to go and just started driving. Emily pulled an acoustic guitar from the back seat and started singing love songs to her lover. Aubrey basked in the glow of their relationship, nothing in the world could stop them now. Neither had felt anything like this before, the soaked up the moonlight as they drove  _ “No, Don’t let me be _ ” She sang plucking at the guitar before the next verse. They arrived at Emily’s parents house, much to her surprise. “What… are we doing here?” She asked curiously with a broad smile. The women hopped out and hugged her parents who both came out the door in wondering who could possibly drive up at 9am uninvited. Aubrey smiled calmly, “Katherine… Mr. Hardon. With your permission, I’d like to marry your daughter…” Causing all 3 of their jaws to drop and a group hug ensued. Aubrey dropped to her knee right then and there and explained every glorious reason for their engagement. “Yes. A million times yes!”

_ When you're young, Life's a dream, It's a beautiful and a burning thing, And we grow up, And then it's gone, But the memory goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on _

Now they stood wearing white dresses, hand in hand, looking at one another, all the Bella’s in the audience. Their best friends on either side of the Pastor as bridesmaids. Chloe, Beca, Flo and Stacie to Aubrey’s side, Jessica, Ashley, Amy and Lilly on Emily’s. They turned to Cynthia Rose who stood in a white suit, as their Pastor. “You, Aca-Wives, may now kiss as Mrs. Aubrey and Emily Posen!” They women laughed through tears kissing each other like life depended on it. An uproar of cheers filled the outdoor gardens even from Aubrey’s father who had never been more proud of his daughter.

_ Don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight, While we're young and alive, Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive, Oh don't let me, let me be lonely, Don't let me be lonely, Don't, don't let me be lonely _

They drove down the coast of California on their honeymoon watching the oceans lap at the shore. Pulling over they finally finding a spot they could have to themselves. Arm around one another's waist taking a deep breath of the salty musty air with broad smiles. They looked at one another, studying one another features before pressing their lips together letting their eyes flutter closed. Time stood still every time their lips touched, every time their arms were around each other. 

_ No, Don't let me be, Ooh, lonely  _

Be it silently with touches, or aloud with cheers and celebration they dedicated their lives to one another every moment of every day.

**Author's Note:**

> The Band Perry - Don’t Let Me Be Lonely


End file.
